Thank Goodness I Made It!
Turkey Liechtenstein Austria }} is the eighth episode of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Leg Clue 1 - Sophia. Istanbul, Turkey. -> (Vaduz Castle. Vaduz, Liechtenstein.) For this Leg of the race, go central Europe, and find the capital of Liechtenstein. Here, search for the palace and official residence of the Prince of Liechtenstein, where you will find your next clue. Caution! Intersection ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Castle. Vaduz, Liechtenstein. INTERSECTION This is an Intersection! You will now pair up with another team. Let the host know which team you want to pair up with, and once both teams have agreed upon this, the Intersection will begin and you will get your next clue in a new chat. Note: Please be patient as the chat is being made. Clue 3 - Castle. Vaduz, Liechtenstein. -> (Schalun Castle. Vaduz, Liechtenstein.) Go to another castle in Vaduz, this one also known as the ‘castle in the wild’. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Castle. Vaduz, Liechtenstein. ROADBLOCK Who would like to travel around the principality? Note: One team member from each of the two teams will have to participate in this Roadblock. In this Roadblock, the two of you will try and find the following eight locations in Liechtenstein. You will each have to submit four locations. Once you have the correct eight locations, you will get your next clue. If you are wrong, or if one of you submit more than four locations, both teams will get an automatic Hazard at some point during this Leg, but you will get your next clue anyway. (1) One of the two castle ruins in Schellenberg, this one being the oldest. (2) A cathedral in Vaduz, built in 1874. (3) A state museum of art, established in 2000. (4) A castle, located in Balzers, and being a museum today. (5) A memorial stone near Liechtenstein’s border with Austria. (6) The national stadium of Liechtenstein. (7) One of the four rail stations in Liechtenstein, this one being the most northern. (8) National museum of Liechtenstein. Clue 5 - Castle. Vaduz, Liechtenstein. -> (Vienna State Opera. Vienna, Austria.) Now go to the Austrian capital, and search for a famous opera house, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - State Opera. Vienna, Austria. -> (Bohemian Prater. Vienna, Austria.) You are no longer joint by Intersection. Return to your original team chats, where you will get your next clue. Hazard! For failing the Roadblock, Joan & Sam and Szymon & Jamie have now hit a Hazard. In this Hazard, simply complete a puzzle of Vienna’s Coat of Arms. Once you have done that, you will get your next clue. Go to a small amusement park by the edge of Vienna, with some rides being more than 100 years old. This amusement park is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Prater. Vienna, Austria. DETOUR Spot or Song. Your choice. In Spot, search the many Google Streetview Spots in Vienna for the location shown here. This Streetview Spot is located somewhere along Donau. To get your next clue, find out which year this Streetview Spot was created. Austria is the host of this year’s Eurovision Song Contest. In Song, listen to the Hungarian entry, and find out at which point of this video, Boggie sings the following lines: (1) “Can you hear them cry" (2) “Can you justify all the eyes" (3) “For having a face someone can’t stand" Clue 8 - Prater. Vienna, Austria. -> (St. Stephen’s Cathedral. Vienna, Austria.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This cathedral was completed in 1160, and is one of the most recognizable buildings in Vienna. With eighteen altars and six chapels, this cathedral is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Tata & Ganda. Gallery 11109033_10204569952794183_1780496373391454607_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' St. Stephen’s Cathedral. Vienna, Austria. Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)